The Lion King: Great Kings of the Past
by Simba'92
Summary: Sequal to The Lion King: Long Live the King. Rated M for adult themes, language and violenace. CANCELED
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi.

This is a sequal to my first fanfiction, _The Lion King: Long Live the King_, so read that if you haven't already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lion King: Great Kings of the Past<strong>_

Chapter 1: New Beginning

The animals of the Pride Lands gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock. Rafiki took one of his gourd fruits, broke it and put the fruit's juice on Kopa's forehead. He picked him up, walked over to the edge of Pride Rock. Simba and Nala stood at the edge of it, staring down the animals. Rafiki came up from behind them and held their new cub in the air. The animals cheered and bowed before the new prince.

From a distance, Zira could see the newborn cub on Pride Rock; the lioness was filled with hatred at the sight of it.

_Several months ago; minutes after Simba became King_

Standing on top of Pride Rock, Simba looked down at Zira and said, "Zira because of your involvement and support in Scar's plot and murdered your own daughter." "No, I didn't mean to," she protested. "I care about all three of my cubs! I gave _birth, fed, nursed_ and _love_ each of them _equally_," she said crying. "I never meant to hurt her so badly that it was fatal," Zira said. "Enough," Simba shouted. "My decision is made, Zira you are _banished_ from the Pride Lands," he exclaimed.

Zira looked away from Pride Rock and ran.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The New Prince

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica, Kadi, Diara.

See profile character meanings.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The New Prince<span>

Everyone in the pride surrounded Simba, Nala to congratulate them on the new-born cub. "Congrats," Sarafina said to her daughter and son-in-law. "Congratulations to you on becoming a grandmother," she replied. "Did you decide on a name," asked Sarabi. "Yes, we did," they answered looking at each other. "Well, what is it," Mufasa asked. "We're decided to name him Kopa," they answered. In the distance, everyone heard a voice, "Simba!" A lion with orange fur and ear tufts came running up to him. "Malka, I'm glad you got my message," Simba said. Malka's black and brown mane blew in the breeze as he said, "I wouldn't miss anything for you Simba." A lioness with cream fur and green eyes walked beside him. "Who is this," Nala asked. "This is my mate, Diara," Malka answered. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Simba and Nala," she said. "It is a pleasure is meeting you too," they said. "I can't believe I'm an aunt now," Almasi exclaimed. "Should I go by Aunt Almasi or Auntie Almasi," she asked herself. "At least, I can only go one thing, _uncle_," Mheetu said (rolling his eyes).

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The New Cubs

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi, Diara.

Warning: sexual content

Note: I know two lionesses can't have cubs, but it is my story. So no flames.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The New Cubs<span>

"All I can think about since I had my first litter of cubs was to have more," Kula said. "All I can think of is sex, sex, sex and MORE SEX," Tama moaned. "I feel _so_ horny all the time now. Just the smallest things turn me on now," Kito exclaimed. "I feel that if I don't get pleasure from my mate, I'll just pleasure myself," Zina said. The other lionesses nodded and said, "Yes" in agreement. "It sounds so wrong, but it feels so right," Safina said. "My pussy is so wet and throbbing 24/7. I feel like if I don't get Simba's rock-hard dick inside me, I feel like I'm going to explode," Nala said. "But, enough about that, can we talk about the actual cubs," Almasi suggested. Since their first mating many of the young lionesses had given birth to their cubs or were close to giving birth to them. Many had given birth to a single, twins, triplets and even some quadruplets. "I enjoy coming up with names for my unborn cub," Almasi said. "I hoping for a girl," Kipenzi said. Suddenly, the lionesses noticed movement in the grasses nearby and the sounds of moaning. Some of them went to check what it was. "Oh! Oh, yeah... OH RIGHT THERE! OH... OH _FUCK_ YEAH... Cumming... I'M CUMMING," said the voice. "What are you doing, Makini," said Tama. "With _SAFIA_," Zina said with a shocked look on her face.

"I was wondering why you weren't pregnant," Safina said to her twin sister. "Why didn't you tell me this, Safia, I thought we were best friends," Almasi said. "We can explain," they said together. "We discovered that when we hit puberty, we weren't interested in male cubs to become our future mates, we were interested in female cubs," Makini said. "When it came time for mating, we only found each other," Safia said. "But, the most amazing thing happened! We become pregnant with each other's cubs," said Makini. "No, you're not. You've just gained weight in these past months," said Safina. "No, you can't accept the fact that I'm pregnant! I'll show you when I give birth to my lover's cub," Safia said.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Births

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica, Kadi, Diara.

See profile character meanings.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Births<span>

_Several days later_

"Ah," Safia said. "What is it," Nala asked her. "I... I think... I think my water just broke," she answered. "What," the new queen said with puzzled look on her face. Nala walked over to the young lioness. As she came closer to Safia, Nala noticed a pool of water surrounding her. "Oh my... I'm sorry didn't believe you," she said. "It's ok... AARRHH," Safia said as she went into labor. "Find Makini, Safina and Almasi," she said. "Of course," Nala said and to find them.

After finding everyone she led them back to Safia. "It's ok, Safia, I'm here," Makini said. "I'm here for you too," Almasi said. "You're almost there," Nala said. "Aarrhh," Safia roared. Finally, two cubs came out, one with the same fur as Makini and the other had her own fur. "I can't believe I didn't believe my own sister," Safina said. "Well, are they boys or girls," Safia asked excitedly. "This one is a girl," Almasi said pointing to the gray fur cub. "The other is a boy," said Makini. "What are we going to name them," she asked. "How about we name the girl, Safimasi, in honor of my best friend, Almasi," Safia said. "Oh, wow, Safia you don't need to do that," Almasi said. "I like it. It has a certain ring to it," Makini said. "I think we should name the boy, Miki," Makini said. "But, that's a girl's name isn't it," Nala said. "There are many cubs and adult lions and lionesses in the pride that are named opposite gender names," said Almasi. "Kadi is a male, but he has a female name. Fela was a female, but she had a male name," she explained. Everyone fell silent; no one rarely talked about Fela since her death at the paws of her own mother. "I'm sorry," said Almasi shedding tears.

_A few hours later_

"Arrhh, the cub is coming," Makini said. "Almasi, hang in there," Mheetu said to her. The two friends went into labor at the same time. When everything was done, the two lionesses had their cubs. Makini and Almasi both had three cubs. Safia licked her mate on the cheek. "They are beautiful, my love," Mheetu said to Almasi. "We have two beautiful girls and one boy," she answered. "I think we should name one of them in memory of my cousin," she said to him. "Are you sure," he asked. She nodded and said, "Positive." On the other side of the plain Safia approached Makini. "We now have two more girls and one more boy added to the family," Safia said looking the two gray fur cubs and the one cub with goldenrod fur. "I want to name the gray furred girl cub, Shade and the boy cub, Shadow," Makini said. "What about the other girl cub? She has my goldenrod fur and your eyes," Safia said. "Sapphire," Makini answered.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica, Kadi, Diara.

See profile character meanings.

Warning: Sexual content

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Secret<span>

_Several months ago_

Fela laid down on the jungle floor with her lower legs spread out, revealing her dripping wet pussy. "Go ahead, eat me out," she said to the brown lion. He bent her head down and began to lick Fela's pussy. "Mmmhhh... Aaaahh... Lick that pussy," she said lustfully. The lion gradually licked faster and deeper making her moan in pleasure. "Oh Abasi," she moaned. She pushed his head closer to her vagina. Abasi could feel that his dick was so aroused from licking Fela's tight vagina. He felt that he was going orgasm any minute now. "OH YEAH... THAT'S RIGHT, YOU FUCK ME...," Fela roared. "I think I'm going to cum," he moaned. "NO! YOU WILL NOT CUM BEFORE ME," Fela commanded. "I can't hold it... Uh... Please," he begged. "AAAHH," Fela roared as she released her juices that landed on Abasi's face. He could not hold back any longer, he cummed all over the ground.

Abasi was behind Fela and stuck his penis in the lioness's vagina. They started slowly, moving in rhythm with each other. "You need to punish me! I've been a bad girl, Abasi. I've been a bad kitty," she moaned. "And a dirty one, too," Abasi said. "Oh my pussy is so tight," Fela moaned. "Faster, harder, deeper," Fela moaned. The two moaned together as they hit their climax together. They felt so horny after that they did it a second time. "You and I both know that this is not our first time doing this," Abasi said. "But, I'm already pregnant with your cub. How will I be able to explain myself when I give birth several months early...," she asked. "Well, you've kept your weight. So, you're clear there," he reminded her.

_Later during the battle_

"Mother," said Fela. Zira turned to see her daughter running at her. She reacted in time to pin Fela to the ground. "How dare you go against your mother," Zira said. The two lionesses clawed and scratched each other until Fela fell to ground. "Yes! Now that will teach you not to fight with mother," Zira hissed. Nuka went up to Fela to check her. "She's dead," he said.

Fela awoke, the battle had moved away from her. Abasi was by her side and helped her walk over to a safer place. The stress and excitement of the battle made Fela's water break prematurely and she went into labor. "Push, Fela," he said. "I'm trying," she said. "AARRHH," Fela cried. "You can do it," he said. Finally, she gave birth to two cubs; one boy and one girl. "What should we name them," Abasi asked. "Name the boy, Akin and name the girl, Terra," she said. Of course, it was not meant to be, Fela had suffered moral wounds from Zira and would not live much longer. "Let me hold them," she said. She smiled down at the two cubs in her paws. "They are beautiful. They look just like us," Fela said. "Take care of our cubs, Abasi," she said as her last words and died. "I will, Fela, as your dying wish," he said as it began to rain.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Blackmail

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi, Diara, Safimasi, Miki, Shade, Shadow, Sapphire, Abasi, Akin and Terra.

Answer to Questions:

DJ: I know it is impossible for it to happen biologically, but I decided to make it happen.

Warning: sexual content

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Blackmail<span>

Kula, Nala and Kito were alone in the savanna when Kula said, "Nala, we've been friends since we were young cubs right?" "Yea, we have been for a long time," she answered. "So, that means we don't have any... Deep, dark secrets still, do we," she responded. Nala hesitated, "No... Of course not." "You hesitated. You are hiding something," Kito said as she licked Nala's cheek. Nala began to squirm. She felt the wetness between her legs and it felt good. "You're bi, aren't you, Nala," Kula said. "It would be so sad if the king found out his queen likes lionesses, too," Kito finished. "What do you want? I'll do anything to keep it secret," Nala begged. "Oh... Anything," Kula said questionably. "Well to start, we want you to eat us out and then the three of us can have some fun," She said.

Kula laid down on the savanna ground with her lower legs spread out, revealing her dripping wet pussy. "Go ahead, eat me out," she said to Nala. She bent her head down and began to lick Kula's pussy. "Mmmhhh... Aaaahh... Lick that pussy," she said lustfully. Nala gradually licked faster and deeper making Kula moan in pleasure. She pushed Nala's head closer to her vagina. Nala could feel that her own pussy was so aroused from licking Kula's tight vagina. She felt that she was going orgasm any minute now. "OH YEAH... THAT'S RIGHT, YOU FUCK

ME... YOU LITTLE HORE," Kula roared. "I think I'm going to cum," Nala moaned.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT CUM BEFORE ME, YOU LITTLE HORE," Kula commanded. "I can't hold it... Uh... Please," she begged. "AAAHH," Kula roared as she released her juices that landed on Nala's face. Nala could not hold back any longer, she cummed all over the ground. "Good, I don't need to punish you for cumming before me now," she said. "Now, it's my turn," Kito said grinning.

Kito laid down on the savanna ground with her lower legs spread out, revealing her dripping wet vagina which was covered in her own cum. "I expect it to be clean when you're done," she said to Nala. She bent her head down and began to lick Kito's cum covered pussy. As Nala licked her cum, she tasted how sweet it was and she liked it. "Mmmhhh... Aaaahh... Lick that pussy," Kito said lustfully. "I will," she said. "It tastes so good." Kito smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it." Nala gradually licked faster and deeper making Kito moan in pleasure. She pushed Nala's head closer to her vagina. Nala could feel that her own pussy was so aroused from licking Kito's tight vagina. Again, she felt that she was going orgasm any minute now. "OH YEAH... THAT'S RIGHT, YOU FUCK ME... YOU LITTLE BITCH," Kito roared. "I think I'm going to cum," Nala moaned. "YES! YOU CUM BEFORE ME, I'LL GIVE YOU A REWARD YOU LITTLE HORE," Kito said seductively. "I can't hold it... Uh...," she begged. "AAHH," Kito roared as she released her juices that landed on Nala's face, Nala cummed right after her all over the ground. "Aw, I guess I don't need to reward you for cumming before me now," she said. "No, please," Nala begged. "Well, if you insist," Kito pushed her tongue into Nala's tight, wet, cum covered pussy. "Ah... I'm so horny right now it is unbelievable," Nala moaned. Kito knew the perfect places to lick, especially her G-spot. She climaxed so quickly that she felt like she was in heaven. She orgasmed multiple times in Kito's face. "Hhhmm, Nala, your cum tastes so sweet," Kito said licking up the last of it.

Kula laid down on the ground and Nala laid on top of her. Kito was behind Nala with her toes in the lioness's anus. They all started slowly, Nala was licking Kula's vagina and fingering her anus; Kula was licking Nala's pussy and fingering Kito's vagina and anus and Kito was licking and fingering Nala's anus. "We need to punish you! You've been a bad girl, Nala. You've kept a secret from your friends," Kula said lustfully. "Oh, yes please. Punish me. I've been a bad kitty," she moaned. "And a dirty one, too," Kula said. All three lionesses couldn't take the pleasure they were receiving. Their dripping wet, tight pussies and anuses were too much and mouths were watering. "Oh my pussy and anus are so tight," Kito moaned. "Mine too," Nala and Kula moaned together. "Faster, harder, deeper," Nala moaned. The three friends moaned together as they hit their climax together. They felt so horny after they cummed out their juices from their pussies and anuses that they did it a second time.

After they had their fun, Kula said, "Don't worry Nala. Your secret is safe with us." "We'll never speak of this again," Kito said.

* * *

><p>Please Revew<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The Death of Mufasa

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi, Diara, Safimasi, Miki, Shade, Shadow, Sapphire, Abasi, Akin and Terra.

See profile for character meanings.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: The Death of Mufasa<span>

Mufasa had grown old, which is why he had made Simba the new king. The battle several months ago did not help his weakened state. During the last days of his life, he spent them with his family. He spent time with his mate, Sarabi, children, Simba, Almasi and their mates and played with his grandchildren.

_The day of death_

Simba walked up to his father. Mufasa looked at him and said, "Simba remember that I will alway be with you to guide you. Just look at the stars." "Yes, I know," Simba said. He continued, "Take care of your mother for me. Look after your sister. Take care of Nala and your cub, Kopa." "Almasi," he said. His daughter walked up to him. "Simba might be king, but you still have a leading role," he said. "Of course, Dad," she said. "Take care of your mother and your cubs," he said. She walked over to where her brother stood. "Sarabi," Mufasa said. "That was best sex I had in years. I hope I can still give birth to your legacy," she said. "I hope you do," he replied smiling.

A few hours later, he died. A funeral was held not long after that. The great king, Mufasa, was gone.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Cubs at Play

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi, Diara, Safimasi, Miki, Shade, Shadow, Sapphire, Abasi, Akin and Terra.

See profile for character meanings.

Warning: Sexual content

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Cubs at Play<span>

_A few days later_

By this time, all the young lionesses had given birth to their first cubs, the cubs loved to play, run around and just have fun. "Vitani," said a cub with a tannish-cream with an orange tint. "Yes, Amber," answered a tannish-brown cub. "What is it," Vitani asked. "Mom said she wanted to talk to you," Amber answered. "Alright I'll go," she said, running in the direction her sister just came in. Tama had given birth to two daughters, Vitani and Amber, which made Chumvi and her very proud. Kopa was playing with his best friend, Afua, who was one of the two cubs of Sadiki and Kito. His sister, Kaniele , was with another cub named Makaio. "Hey Makaio, want to play a game I saw the adults playing," she asked. "Ok," he answered.

The brown cub laid the golden-brown cub on his back. Kaniele started to lick him the entire length of his body. "What are you doing," he asked. "Stop! That tickles," the cub laughed. Kaniele noticed the lion cub's cock was beginning to rise from its sheath. She pushed her virgin pussy on to his penis. The way her hymen broke brought a mixture of pain and pleasure that she couldn't describe why she liked it. All of a sudden, Makaio's cock seemed a lot bigger than it did outside her pussy. She was already tight in the vagina to begin with, but his penis was stimulating her and her hips tightened even more. "How is this a game," Makaio asked her as she began to move herself up and down. "I don't know, but when I saw the adults doing it, it looked like fun," she moaned. "How," he asked as he unconsciously started humping Kaniele. "They sounded really excited and happy playing it," she answered as she let out a moan. "I like this weird feeling I'm getting," he said. "I like it too," Kaniele said. She felt the same horny feeling as well, quickly pumping his penis in and out of her dripping, wet pussy. Kaniele's moans of pleasure stopped and started screaming. Her screeching orgasm cub squeals sent a surge through Makaio who pushed the lioness down onto her chest with his paws. The female cub enjoyed the feeling of having his balls slap against her soaking anus. The fur around her legs and his sack was dripping with their combined juices as the lion continued humping her pussy. "How long are we supposed to do this," he gasped. "Until, something happens I guess," the lioness giggled which made Makaio thrust harder into the cub's pussy. All of a sudden, Makaio felt a strange sensation and he didn't know what was happening. "I feel like I need to pee," he shouted. "Me too," she replied. So, Kaniele pulled out and Makaio covered her in his cum. She had started cumming herself, as well. She was on her back with all four paws curled up in the air. Her tight pussy running with her cum as he spewed his cum onto her. The female cub's already filled pussy was overflowing with hot, white cub cum, the thick mixture splatted to the earth. Exhausted, Kaniele looked over to face him, a grin over her face and a resonant purring echoing from her chest.

Terra and Amber saw Makaio and Kaniele walking toward them, but they noticed something different about them – they were walking weird. Terra also noticed that Kaniele's brown fur was covered in white stuff. "What's wrong with you two," Amber asked. "Nothing's wrong," Kaniele answered. "Then why are you walking weirdly on your hind legs," she responded. Terra smelled the air with her nose. It was not a clean air smell; it was a different scent, a sweet smell. "We were running and jumping around a lot," Makaio replied. Terra was still stiffing the air; the sweet scent was getting stronger as she neared the cubs. She circled Makaio, still stiffing the scent; she noticed it was the strongest between his hind legs. "Terra, what are you doing," Makaio asked puzzled. "Smelling," she answered. Terra circled Kaniele and just like Makaio it was the strongest between her hind legs. "Now to taste," she thought. She licked Kaniele's white covered fur. It tasted sweet. "Kaniele, may I ask why your fur is covered in cum," Terra asked. "What," Kaniele said confused. "I'm asking did Makaio and you have sex," she replied. Kaniele, Makaio and Amber looked at her very confused. "Penis in vagina, dick in pussy, mating, making love, banging, fucking or getting laid…," the older cub trailed off because the younger cubs still had blank faces. "Obviously, you have no idea what it is I am talking about," Terra said. "Look, I smelled the scent on both you so you don't have to hide it," she said calmly. "Are you… talking about the game we played," Makaio said. "Game," Terra said. "The game I saw the adults playing….. I thought…. It looked fun," Kaniele answered as she began to cry. "No, it's ok. It's natural to start to experiment and explore your body. At your age, I had just learned to masturbate," Terra said. "Really," Kaniele said. "Really. In fact, if you want I can teach you and Amber how," Terra proposed. "I would love to know how to masturbate. The feeling I felt during... um... Sex was the greatest thing I've ever felt," Kaniele said. "Well, before that lets get that cum off your fur so that you don't have a long talk with your Mom," Terra said walking her over to the water hole.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up.<p>

Please review


	9. Chapter 9: Cubs at Play Part II

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi, Diara, Safimasi, Miki, Shade, Shadow, Sapphire, Abasi, Akin and Terra.

See profile for character meanings.

Warning: Sexual content

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Cubs at Play Part II<span>

After Kaniele's fur was clean, the two young cubs followed the older one to a place they could not be disturbed. Terra looked behind her to make sure they weren't followed. "Ok girls, welcome to 'masturbation for lionesses 101'," she said. "There are two ways lionesses can masturbate, one way is by using your pawtoes," Terra said as she put her pawtoes in her wet vagina. "The other way is using your tongue." She licked and stuck tongue in her pussy. The two younger cubs followed. The three cubs moaned as they went in deeper and faster. Finally, the three of them screamed as they reached orgasm. "That was amazing," Amber said as she licked her cum covered pussy. "It was better than my first one," Kaniele said.

_Later on that day_

The lioness had gathered the back of Pride Rock to talk. A pregnant Kula spoke first, "Tojo and I are happy that we are going to be having another cub. Zella is going to get a young brother or sister." "When did this happen," a pregnant Nala asked. "A day or so after Kopa was born," Kula answered. "Really, it happened to around the same time," the Queen replied. "Did you hear that Tamu and Abja had a cub," Tama asked. "Wait, Abja," Kito said. She continued, "Wasn't she the one whore that had her first litter of cubs when she was a preteen." "She had like four girls, right," Kipenzi said. "Yeah, then one day they were gone," Safina said. "Then decided to get pregnant two more times as a teenager," Safia shouted. "First time, it was three girls and one boy. The second time it was one girl and one boy and all of them just disappeared," Makini said. "She didn't go to the jungle for the first mating…," Tama said. Kula interrupted, "Probably because her pussy was too sore from being banged by every male lion our age in the pride!" "Well, I think Abja's new cub is beautiful and _her name is Niara_," Nala shouted. The heated debate ended and everyone was silent. "Wait, I have one question. Did Abja ever name her other cubs," Tama asked. No one answered.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Zira Recruits

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi, Diara, Safimasi, Miki, Shade, Shadow, Sapphire, Abasi, Akin, Terra, Hasani, Kaniele, Aliza, Hala, Kali, Kinipela, Pili  
>Hasani, Abja, Niara, Dede, Daisy, Dawn, Katia, Fauzi, Kimani, Tajiri, Mira, Tayari, Johari, Shilah, Nukpana, Taima, Loki and Zuber.<p>

See profile for character meanings.

Sorry that it has been a month since I last updated, but I've been busy with my first semester in college.

Note: I have not been receiving many reviews for my other story so I'm asking if some of you guys could help me out by review it for me and maybe get others to look at it, too. It would be a major help for me to know how I'm doing since I'm on the 6th chapter already... Thanks in advance!

Sorry I forgot to put this in if you are not familiar African Cape Dogs - http: / en. wikipedia .org / wiki / Lycaon_pictus

Warning: Sexual content

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Zira Recruits<span>

_A few days later somewhere in the Outlands_

After spending months in the Outlands, Zira could not take it any longer, "There is barely enough food out here to survive!" she returned to her dwelling, a giant termite mound to sleep.

_Somewhere else in the Outlands_

"Fuck," a tan furred young lioness shouted as she orgasmed. She sidle her paw-toes out of her extremely dripping wet pussy. "Having fun?" a tan furred young lion asked. "Shut up, Johari," the lioness said. "Sorry, Tayari," Johari replied. Tayari was all four legs now with her juices dripping down her hind legs. "Well, it's not my fault I have a high sex drive," she protested. "You and everyone else here," her brother said. "I mean if our mom didn't have her hormones controlling her every second we wouldn't be in this situation," she said. "Some of us wouldn't be here at all," a blonde lioness said. "Dawn, I'm so sorry….. I didn't mean that you wouldn't be here…," her half-sister tried to explain. "No, you don't know what it's like to be born to a mother so that you could mistake for your older sister and then being put out in the middle of nowhere to fend for yourself," she said. "Less than a year old, all you have is a name and your other sister for help! You were lucky; you and your brother were the last ones to be born! You had more than enough older siblings to take care of you spoiled brats! My sisters and I had no one!" Dawn screamed. There was silence. "I'm sorry, I got carried away," she said.

_Not far away…_

A tan young lioness walked up to two other lionesses. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if Mom didn't give us away?" "Well, Tajiri, I do some times," said the one lioness. "Thanks Kimani," Tajiri said. "What about you, Daisy?" "I do, but it's not like life would be any better!" Daisy being the second oldest sibling after her older sister, Dede, was never too kind about the topic of her mother. "Even if she had kept every one of us, life would still be the same! We would never see her! We would walk up to the cave and she would say from inside, 'Sorry sweetie, Mommy can't come right now… I'm very busy!' She would be too busy getting banged by some rouge!" "I SWEAR IF I COULD FIND THAT BITCH! I WOULD SHOW HER WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LEAVE ALL YOUR CUBS TO DIE!" "What if I said you could….," an older lioness asked from behind. "Who are you?" Kimani asked. "I'm Zira." "Did you say you know where our mom is," Tajiri asked. "Yes, I do and I can take you to her if you promise to help me with something," Zira said. "Anything," Daisy said. "Excellent," Zira said smiling evilly.

_A couple of days later_

Five African Cape dogs were running around trying to find food when one said, "Hey, Taima," a male dog with brown spots said to a female with light brown spots. "What is it, Zuber?" Taima asked. "Do you think we'll ever find a better place to live," Zuber asked her. "I don't know," she answered. "I found a zebra," a female with dark brown spots yelled. "No, _WE _found a zebra," another female with brown spots said. "NO, LOKI, I FOUND IT," the female with dark brown spots protest. "Nukpana, you just want to take credit for everything," Loki said. "How about both of you found it," a male with brown spots said. "Ok, Shilah," the two said together. "Or how about _I_ found it," a voice said. The dogs turned around to see a female lion eating the zebra. "Hey, we found it first," Taima said. "But you left it unattended which means it's up for grabs," said the lioness. "Who do you think you are?" Zuber barked. "I'm Zira and I think I can help you," she said. "How and why would you want to help us?" Shilah asked. "You said earlier, if you would ever find a better place to live," she said. "I think I can help you." "How," Loki asked. "You help me and I will help you." Zira said.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Surprises

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi, Diara, Safimasi, Miki, Shade, Shadow, Sapphire, Abasi, Akin, Terra, Hasani, Kaniele, Aliza, Hala, Kali, Kinipela, Pili Hasani, Abja, Niara, Dede, Daisy, Dawn, Katia, Fauzi, Kimani, Tajiri, Mira, Tayari, Johari, Shilah, Nukpana, Taima, Loki and Zuber.

See profile for character meanings.

Sorry that it has been a while since I last updated, I've had this chapter half finished for the longest time I didn't get around to it till now.

Answer to Questions:

DJ: I just wanted them to have their own cubs because I was originally going to have them adopt some orphans but I just couldn't do it. It's also because I didn't originally intend on them being lesbians in the first place.

5: Sorry I forgot to put this in if you are not familiar African Cape Dogs - http: / en. wikipedia .org / wiki / Lycaon_pictus In case you didn't see it already

Note: Thank you to those who are reading and writing reviews for my other story and also helping me out by trying to get others to look at it, too. It is be a major help for me to know how I'm doing. Thanks again!

Warning: Sexual content

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Surprises<span>

_A few days after the talk in the back of Pride Rock_

_Early morning_

Nala woke-up early that morning before dawn so that she can tell Simba the news, but he wasn't there. She walked out of the main cave and started to look for him. The young Queen searched behind, in front and the cave of Pride Rock; nothing. She then tried the one place she didn't check, the top.

As Nala reached the top, she saw Simba, looking out at the horizon. She walked up him and said, "I didn't expect you'd be up here." The King turned to her, surprised. "I didn't expect you to be up this early." "I wanted to see the sunrise." "Beautiful one isn't," Nala asked, seeing the gold-orange sphere rising above the now golden-lit savanna. "Yes, it is," he said turning to her, "but not as a beautiful as the one sitting next to me." "Oh, Simba," she nuzzled him, purring. "Simba, I have something to tell you." "Well, what is it?" Simba asked. Nala paused and then said, "I'm pregnant."

Simba paused and then said, "That's great! I cannot believe it happened again so soon." "I know, I can't believe it either," she replied. "When did you find out?" he asked excitedly. "A few days ago." She answered. "There is one more thing and it's that Kula and Tojo are expecting a cub at the same time that we are," Nala said. "Well, you mean you don't want to give birth at the same time of your friend." "No, I do." "Then don't worry about it," Simba said nuzzling her.

When Simba and Nala came down from the top of Pride Rock, they were greeted by Tojo and Kula. "Kula just told me the news." "Congrats!" "You too, Tojo," Simba said smiling.

_Later that day in a hiding spot somewhere in the savanna_

"Ohhh," Vitani moaned. "AH," she inhaled sharply as she began to rub her cits while continuing to slide her paw-toes in and out of her pussy. "Yes, oh fuck!" The young cub went faster and harder. She began to squirm from the pleasure. "Oh, fuck me!" "OH, MAKAIO!" At once from the sound of her love's name, she surrendered. She felt a wave of pleasure; her body shuddered from the orgasm. "If only it was real," the young female cub sighed.

"Vitani?" Kaniele asked. "OH! Hi Kaniele! Vitani said with her back to her. She noticed that still had her paw stuck in pussy. Vitani quickly removed it and turned to face her friend. "How did you find me," she asked. "I heard your voice coming from over here," her friend answered. "Did you hear anything?" Vitani asked nervously. "No, I just thought I heard the sound of your voice." Kaniele answered. The tannish-brown cub sighed a breath of relief. There was a pause for a few minutes. "Um, Vitani," her friend began to say, "Can… Can I tell you a secret?" "Kaniele, you're like one of my best friends, you can trust me." "Well, I…," Vitani noticed she was stared to blush, "I think… I think I have a crush on Makaio." "Oh," Vitani responded. "But I always feel different around him. I get this strange feeling inside me." she said "Well, I'm going to become better friends with him to see if he feels the same about me," the brown cub said walking off.

_A few hours later_

Vitani was in the savanna when Amber came up to her, "Vitani!" "What is it Amber," she asked. "I found that …," she moved closer to her sister, "I just found out that Kinipela has a crush on Makaio." "What?" Vitani said. "Yay, I thought it was really cute and adorable. I think they make the cutest couple." Amber said. "Well see you back at home," her sister said running in the direction she came. Vitani was left with a star-struck look on her face.

* * *

><p>How did you like my plot twist there, pretty shocking. A guess when the cubs mature, there is going to some fighting over Makaio.<p>

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12: Random

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi, Diara, Safimasi, Miki, Shade, Shadow, Sapphire, Abasi, Akin, Terra, Hasani, Kaniele, Aliza, Hala, Kali, Kinipela, Pili Hasani, Abja, Niara, Dede, Daisy, Dawn, Katia, Fauzi, Kimani, Tajiri, Mira, Tayari, Johari, Shilah, Nukpana, Taima, Loki and Zuber.

See profile for character meanings.

Note: The last chapter I saw many people were thinking Nala was lying or that Simba acted so dumb and I'm very confused by this can someone explain to me why you think that (Nala was lying or that Simba acted so dumb)?

**Note**: I changed this and the last chapter. Hopefully they're better.

Warning: Sexual content

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Random<span>

_A few days later somewhere in the savanna _

The brown cub laid down on her back, "Let's have sex again." Makaio started to lick the entire length of her body. "Ahhhhh," she moaned. "Ohhhh." Kaniele noticed the lion cub's cock was beginning to rise from its sheath from her moans. he pushed his penis on to her cub pussy. She felt Makaio's cock become larger inside her pussy. She was already tight in the vagina to begin with, but his penis was stimulating her and her hips tightened even more. she began to move herself up and down. Makaio unconsciously started humping Kaniele. she let out a moan, "Ah!" She felt the same horny feeling as well, quickly pumping his penis in and out of her dripping, wet pussy. Kaniele's moans of pleasure stopped and started screaming. Her screeching orgasmic cub squeals sent a surge through Makaio who pushed down on the female cub's chest with his paws. The female cub enjoyed the feeling of having his balls slap against her soaking anus. The fur around her legs and his sack was dripping with their combined juices as the lion continued humping her pussy. "Oh, Kaniele," he gasped. "Oh, Makaio," the lioness moaned which made Makaio thrust harder into the cub's pussy. Suddenly, Makaio felt the same strange sensation as the last time, but this time he didn't pull out. Kaniele felt his cub cum being released into her tight pussy. The feeling of the warm cum inside her made herself start cumming, as well. She was on her back with all four paws curled up in the air. Her tight pussy running with her cum. The male cub pulled his cock out of her vagina. The female cub's already filled pussy was overflowing with hot, white cub cum, the thick mixture splatted to the earth. Exhausted, Kaniele looked over to face him, a grin over her face and a resonant purring echoing from her chest.

Vitani was resting in the savanna when Kinipela walked up to her. "Hi Vitani." "Hi Kinipela," she replied. "Vitani," Kinipela said. "Yeah," Vitani answered. "I have something I need to tell you." "Ok, what is it," the tannish-brown cub asked. The dark blonde cub moved closer to her and kissed Vitani on the lips. Vitani automatically wanted to pull away, but at the same time wanted to stick her tongue in the other female's mouth, so she did. It was different; she liked the emotions that she was feeling. She felt naughty and she liked it. Vitani was feeling very sexual aroused and touched Kinipela's pussy. The two broke away the kiss and Kinipela said, "I always have had a girl cub crush on you, Vitani." "Lay down," Vitani said. the female cub laid down as she began to lick her pussy. "Oh Vitani!" Kinipela moaned. It was different licking another cub's pussy that was not her own. Vitani had been her vagina for a short time and it was already soaked, her cub juices overflowing. "My, oh my, you are a horny little cub aren't you," Vitani said lustfully. "Well, I know a way to make you hornier." She stuck her paw-toes up Kinipela's pussy. She inhaled sharply, began to squirm and moaned, "Oh, Vitani!" After doing this for a while, she started to grind their pussies together. It was too great for the cubs as their dripping wet pussies reached their climax. They orgasmed together, exhausted they fell asleep still on top of each other.

_Later that day in a hiding spot somewhere in the savanna_

Amber was masturbating in her hiding place in the savanna. The cub was moving her paw-toes in and out of her dripping water pussy. "Ohhh," she moaned. "AH," she inhaled sharply as she began to rub her cits while continuing to slide her paw-toes in and out of her pussy. "Yes, oh fuck!" The young cub went faster and harder. She began to squirm from the pleasure. "Oh, fuck me!" "OH, AKIN!" At once from the sound of her love's name, she surrendered. She felt a wave of pleasure; her body shuddered from the orgasm. The young female cub sighed as she let her juices out of her pussy. "Akin?" Vitani came around the corner, "You like Akin?" Amber was shocked and embarrassed that her sister found out who her crush was and that she was discovered masturbating. "Yes, I do," her sister replied blushing. "But, he's older than us." "I doubt that..." Vitani said. "You don't know that," Amber said. "You're right, I don't know." "Fine," she replied. She turned away and began to shed tears.

* * *

><p>Poll: I'm just curious what you think about the pairings I'm making and which ones you like. Poll is on my profile.<p>

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13: Dream

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi, Diara, Safimasi, Miki, Shade, Shadow, Sapphire, Abasi, Akin, Terra, Hasani, Kaniele, Aliza, Hala, Kali, Kinipela, Pili Hasani, Abja, Niara, Dede, Daisy, Dawn, Katia, Fauzi, Kimani, Tajiri, Mira, Tayari, Johari, Shilah, Nukpana, Taima, Loki and Zuber.

See profile for character meanings.

**Note**: I changed the last two chapter. Hopefully they're better.

I am hoping to write alot now that I'm on break.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Dream<span>

_Several weeks later at night in Pride Rock's cave_

Vitani was dreaming, she was dreaming of her friends. She heard giggling behind her. Vitani turned around to see Kinipela staring at her. "Do you love me, Vity?" she began to blush. "I don't know." Makaio walked up beside Kinipela and said to Vitani, "I thought you had a crush on me." Vitani's face was red now. "I do… I do have a crush on you, Makaio." "And what about me," Kopa asked. "Oh, Kopa," she said, her face was a very deep red. "Vitani, one day you will have to make a choice," Makaio said. "I know." Vitani replied. "We can only hope that when the time comes, your heart will make the right choice." Kinipela said.

* * *

><p>Yes, I gave Vitani a nickname, Vity.<p>

Poll: I'm just curious what you think: do you think my characters have depth to them? This question goes for all of my stories. Poll is on my profile.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14: Birth of Destined Lovers

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi, Diara, Safimasi, Miki, Shade, Shadow, Sapphire, Abasi, Akin, Terra, Hasani, Kaniele, Aliza, Hala, Kali, Kinipela, Pili Hasani, Abja, Niara, Dede, Daisy, Dawn, Katia, Fauzi, Kimani, Tajiri, Mira, Tayari, Johari, Shilah, Nukpana, Taima, Loki and Zuber.

See profile for character meanings.

I know that this and the last chapter are short, but it's hard to get back into the loop of Lion King since all I have been thinking about is Star Wars. That and I didn't know what to do after chapter 12, so I did it to get back in the loop of things.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Birth of Destined Lovers<span>

_Several months later_

"ARRRHH," Nala roared. "Simba, the cub is coming." the lioness said in pain. "Zazu get Rafiki!" Simba said. In the distance the king and queen heard another roar. Not long after this, Tojo came up to them and said, "Kula is in labor." "I just sent Zazu out to get Rafiki." The king said.

When Zazu arrived with Rafiki the lionesses were far along in labor. "Remember, deep breaths." the mandrill said. "Push, Nala." Simba said. "You can do it, Kula." Tojo encouraged her. "Arrrhh," Nala roared as she gave her final push. Kula made her final push as well.

Simba looked at the newborn cub his mate was holding. "It's a girl." she said. "She's beautiful," he said, "She has a light creamy gold pelt." "A combination of both of us and look, she has reddish-brown eyes like her grandfather." Nala said. "Kopa, come and see your new sister." Kopa walked over as Simba said, "What should we name her?" "Hm… what about Kiara." Nala proposed. "I think it is a great name," Simba said.

"It's a boy," Tojo said looking at the reddish-brown cub. "What should name him?" Kula asked. "How about naming him, Kovu." Tojo said. "Kovu, I like that name." she said. "Zella, come over and meet your brother." her mother said. The caramel-brown cub came running over to her parents and the newborn cub. "Hi Kovu. I'm your big sister, Zella."

* * *

><p>Poll: I'm just curious what you think: do you think my characters have depth to them? This question goes for all of my stories. Poll is on my profile.<p>

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15: Kiara's Presentation

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi, Diara, Safimasi, Miki, Shade, Shadow, Sapphire, Abasi, Akin, Terra, Hasani, Kaniele, Aliza, Hala, Kali, Kinipela, Pili Hasani, Abja, Niara, Dede, Daisy, Dawn, Katia, Fauzi, Kimani, Tajiri, Mira, Tayari, Johari, Shilah, Nukpana, Taima, Loki and Zuber.

See profile for character meanings.

I know that this and the last two chapters are short, but it's hard to get back into the loop of Lion King since all I have been thinking about is Star Wars. That and I didn't know what to do after chapter 12, so I did it to get back in the loop of things.

EDIT 12/6/2013: This story is canceled and has been dead for long time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Kiara's Presentation<p>

_A few days later_

The early morning sun was rising above the savanna as the animals gathered at Pride Rock. Rafiki climbed up to the top of Pride Rock. The old mandrill walked over to the cave where Nala was hold her new daughter with Simba at her side. Rafiki took one of his gourd fruits, broke it and put the fruit's juice on Kiara's forehead. He picked her up, walked over to the edge of Pride Rock and thrusted her into the air. The animals cheered and bowed to the new princess.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
